friendship
by oh how beauty burns
Summary: “First, you broke my sitar!” He barked. “Now you dyed my hair pink?”
1. Chapter 1

_As I stared out the castle window… Watching the rain pour down, as I stared up as the heart shaped 'moon' Kingdom Hearts. I'm waiting for you…I'm so impatient, I cannot wait once I become whole again…Being able to feel, have actual emotion's._

_But, I have to wait. Darn dangit. While I wait, what do I do to cure this castle boredom?_

A man laid on the couch, resting his elbow on the arm rest, his chin stood on his palm flatly. He continued to watch the rain pour down, as his blue stare turned into a gaze.

"Demyx, I'm sorry…" Said another, a man with quite spiky hair. Red spiky hair.

"Hmm? Sorry for what?" Demyx asked, glancing at the twenty-year-old. Demyx was the youngest one since Roxas hasn't joined the Organization,_ yet_. He was a growing teenager, he was only seventeen. So his appearance was much younger.

"Xemnas wanted me to tell you this, because it'd break his heart to tell you number nine," Axel said smirking at his own joke.

Demyx rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh, Just for Axel. He despised Axel's joke's, they were never funny to him. But he'd laugh just for number eight,_ friends forever, right?_

"Ah, I just wanted to inform you that we have a new member. Xemnas brought him in, Apperantly he's a _Key blade wielder." _Axel told Demyx.

"Oh, good to know." Demyx said, getting off the couch. "Is he here already?"

"Yeah…"

Right after Axel said that, a boy walked in. Younger than Demyx, he was fourteen only. Blond spiky hair blue eyes. Looked kind of like Sora…

"Oh, hello," Demyx said grinning. "I'm Demyx. Number nine. Melodious Nocturne."

"Roxas. Number thirteen. Key of Destiny." Roxas shrugged.

_To be continued…_

_No flames please._


	2. Chapter 2

After the past few days, Axel was not 'hanging' out with number IX. Instead, he was hanging out with XIII.

It was no big deal for Demyx, pfft, I mean, Axel simply wanted to hang out with the new member. To get to know him? Demyx didn't care, **NOT.**

Demyx felt sad. _Why didn't atleast Axel make some time for himself? Or allow Demyx to join they're 'crew'_

Demyx sighed. "Oh well..." He said. "Atleast I can find something to cure this cruel castle boredom.

Axel and Roxas walked into the so called 'hangout' laughing they're heads off.

"_Hey guys..."_

"Eh, hello Demyx," Axel said bluntly.

Demyx frowned. "What's with the tone?"

"Nothing, number nine."

"You never adressed me as number nine," Demyx said curiously.

"Who care's?" Roxas asked, grinning.

"Shut up Roxas," Demyx mumbled.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Axel growled. "Remember, fire always wins over water."

Roxas shook his head. "Axel, leave this weakling alone."

Demyx stared up at Axel. _Did he just threaten to attack him?_ "Axel, I know you'd never attack me."

"What? You think I wouldn't? I'm not a sap." Axel said.

"..." Demyx stared up at Axel, _Was this a joke?_ Demyx began to laugh. "Nice joke Axel,"

"Joke? What joke?"

"Isn't this a joke? It's quite obvious."

"Look you idiot," Axel growled. "I **_will_** hurt you. Want me to prove it?"

"But Axel, we're friends..." Demyx said.

Roxas started to laugh. "Now this is starting to sound like one of those mushy love shows."

Axel smirked. "We were friends, Face it Demyx. Your a moron. Roxas and I have more in common. Got it memorized?"

"Haha, good one!" Roxas laughed, high-fiving Axel.

The two walked away, Leaving poor Demyx there.

"..." How could Axel do that? Just treat Demyx like dirt? He may of been a nobody but, He had feelings too...

_There's the second chapter._

_No flames._


	3. Chapter 3

-1Demyx sighed, Oh w_ell… He could make other friends, right? You know what? Who needed friends? Pfft, Demyx could be just as tough as Axel. He'll be the cool guy who played it 'smooth'_

_Demyx sighed. There's _no way in Kingdom Hearts he could be the tough guy without Axel.

Demyx shook his head, "Let's just do something I can take my mind off of." He said. "Music, music helps." He turned on his radio.

_Let me know what I've done wrong_

_When I known this all along_

_Go ahead a time or two, Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out the games you don't wanna play_

_You are, the only one that needs to know_

_I keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anybody or you'll just be regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

Demyx cocked an eyebrow. "Out of all songs?" He shook his head, and sat back down on his bed.

_Meanwhile…_

Axel got begged in the head with a basket ball. "I'm not the basket you idiot!"

"Sorry," Roxas grinned, His grin faded into a burst of laughter.

"It isn't funny…" Axel growled.

"Yeah, it is!" Roxas said. "Hey, Axel, Want to do some pranks?"

"Of course," Axel smirked. "Demyx first?"

"Ooh! Yeah! Yeah!" Roxas said like a child.

"Let's dye his hair pink!" Roxas suggested. "And break his sitar!"

"Ooh! Yeah!" Axel said. "That'll be fun," He grinned.

_That's chapter three._

_Not much, I know. But I'm struck with terrible writers block._

_Thanks for the reviews, Once again no flames._


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, it's time…

"Okay, it's time for plan: Ruin Demyx's life!" Roxas said, looking at Axel as Axel shook his head.

"Why? Out of all plan names?" Axel shook his head. "Next time, I'm naming the plan."

"Whatever!" The younger snapped, getting Demyx's hair gel replacing it with hot pink hair dye. "Just for the fun of it," he added some green.

Axel chuckled as Roxas placed the bottle back on Demyx's shelf.

Axel crawled over to the gigantic blue sitar, "Dang, I didn't know IX snore's…"

He grabbed it, burning it. "Okay, erm… run…" Roxas said, making a portal as he ran through along with Axel.

Demyx was a pretty heavy sleeper.

In the morning, he woke up, glancing around for his sitar. "Where's my sit--" He looked on the ground, screaming as loud as he could. "My sitar!" He exclaimed.

"My sitar! It's broken!" He cried.

"Xemmy!" He ran into Xemnas' room with his poor sitar, "My sitar…it's broken…"

Xemnas just shook his head simply.

End of chapter four.

Having my cousin here is fun. Joey: I'm cool Sara: I'm cool Joey: I realleh wanna be on TV Sara: Too bad, this is a fan fiction. MY FANFICTION!  
Joey: Aw man…  
Sara: Womp…womp…WOOOOOOOOOMP!

To be continued damn it.

No flame's. 


	5. Chapter 5

-1Xemnas stared at IX as Demyx got down on his knees, clinging to Xemnas's leg.

"Xemnas! My sitar!" He cried.

"Calm down, Demyx," Xemnas said. "I'm very, very busy right now. So go ask Saix."

As soon as he heard number seven's name, Demyx jumped eyes widen.

"I can't do that…"

"Why?"

"Saix is evil…"

"How so?"

"He looks out the window staring at Kingdom Hearts,"

"Your point?"

"He talks to the bloody moon…"

This made Xemnas very annoyed, "He does not. Now stop wasting my time IX and go ask Saix, he'll point you in the right direction."

"He doesn't even know the castle! He just stares at that bloody moon all day!" Demyx said.

Xemnas growled. "Do you want your damn sitar back?"

"Yes."

"Then go." Xemnas said, watching Demyx walk out. After Demyx walked out, this made Xemnas think. Why was he the leader? Out of all people, why did Demyx have to be in the Organization?

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-"

"What?" Saix snapped.

"Xemnas told me to go to you so I can get my new sitar…" Demyx whimpered.

Saix growled. "Why me?"

"I asked that. He said just go." Demyx said.

"I wasn't talking to y-- Never mind…" Saix sighed, getting Demyx his sitar and gave it to him. "Here…"

"Thank you Saix!" Demyx said, hugging Saix as he ran off, going to fix his hair.

He got his hair gel, using it.

_Later…_

Demyx screamed. "My hair! It's pink! I don't like pink! AHH!" He screamed again, "I don't like green either!" He cried.

Axel and Roxas heard this from Axel's room, they began to laugh they're heads off.


	6. Chapter 6

Demyx walked up to Axel and Roxas. "Okay!" He snapped. "First, you broke my sitar!" He barked. "Now you dyed my hair pink?" He growled. "With some green in it?" He screamed.

Axel and Roxas just gave him a look, than busted out laughing.

Demyx frowned. "Whatever, I really shouldn't show anyone any curtsy around here." He said. "Guess trying to play Mr. Nice Guy doesn't really pay off, eh?" He said, turning on his heel and walked off to his room to dye his hair back to his blond.

-  
He dyed his hair back to original color back a few hours later. "Maybe…I should just be blunt to everyone," He sighed. "Nobody gives damn about me, Why should I for them?" He asked no one in particular.

"Nobody's these days, Harsh!" He said, shaking his head.

-  
The end. Stinky ending. I know, so don't complain, 'kay? 


End file.
